I'll love you for Infinity
by QueenofSilver
Summary: James looked at her beautiful worn out face and gently kissed her forehead. Then he saw her eyes. They were so broken. They seemed like glass broken, hastily fixed only to be broken again countless times. Then with a shock he realized. This was his fault. How could he have done this to her?
1. Posideon's palace

**Hey guys! **

**Before the story actually starts, let's get one thing strait.**

**I love reviews! Who doesn't? But come on, for real guys no flames. Also with reviews, I don't write lemons or limes. At all. Don't ask. **

**Also, this is my idea do not steal it. If I catch you I can report you.**

**Last thing, this story does not follow BoO. In my opinion, BoO was lacking. The book seemed unfinished. There was ONE Percabeth moment in the entire book. This fanfic sort of redoes it. Happy reading!**

_Chapter one: Poseidon's palace_

"Goodnight Annabeth, you know how to call me if you need to. I'll be up for a while." 15 year old Saline Ingalls was finishing up an iris message to 7 year old Annabeth Chase. "Okay" Annabeth replied slowly. "But, whatifhedoesitagain?" She finished in a rush. Saline stifled a laugh as she replied "If he puts another spider in your bed, tell him I'll corner him when I get back. Oh, by the way, I bugged Colin into putting a lock on the cabin door. The key is on my bedside table."

"Thanks sis."

"No problem. Message me again if you need to. There are more drachma in the safe."

"Thanks. Goodnight, sis."

"No problem." Saline broke the image and looked at the ceiling. She and James had arrived at the palace of Poseidon that afternoon. She had only needed an audience with Poseidon, but apparently he was super busy. So they had gotten rooms and Saline had spent the rest of the day in the spa on James' insistence. _I so needed that, _Saline thought but she would never tell him that.

Cora, daughter of Hermes, knocked and entered without waiting for a response. "Saline, we're having a problem with the _Corrin." _Saline cursed. How many dang problems could possibly happen?

"What now?" She asked.

"The motor blew up."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Saline took a deep breath before asking, "The thousand drachma motor, that took me a week to make and fully upgrade…..Blew up?"

"Yeah."

"Find out who blew it up, tell me and tell them that they will not live to see the dawn of the new day."

Cora walked out of the room with a smile on her face. Collin had finally played his last prank. He was so going to get it this time. Saline probably didn't mean to do what she had threatened. Probably.

Only a couple minutes later, Saline had another visitor. James. "Hey, I got you an audience with dad tomorrow." He saw a blur of movement before Saline had her arms around him, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I wasn't supposed to get one until next week."

"I know. You also have stuff you needed to do, and you don't have time to spend here." James said as she kissed her cheek. "You missed" she murmured, and kissed his lips. Her arms around his neck, his around her waist, stoking her long blond hair.

After a while they broke apart, and Saline sighed absentmindedly. "What was that?" James asked.

"What was what?" Saline asked. "You can't hide anything from me. What's going on?" Saline avoided looking into his beautiful sea green eyes, but a strong finger gently lifted her chin. "Come on. Why are you so stressed?"

Saline took a deep breath before responding, "Well, Chiron wants me to raise the price of strawberries, for more celestial bronze for who knows what. I have to get a new motor for the _Corrin_ because someone blew it up, I want to find the titans, Aphrodite _somehow _managed to lose her hairbrush _again_ and-. '' But she was cut off, by a kiss_. _"Hey we can figure this out. You're the smartest demigod alive. We can do this."

"We?"

"Yes Saline, we. I would never leave you."

Saline flopped over onto her bed. "You know what bugs me most about this whole situation?"

"No, what?"

"Aphrodite. She lost her hairbrush again."

"_Again?"_

"Yes. Four times this week and guess what? It's only Friday!"

"Do you have to find it?"

"Apparently so, her item of great power. It's supposed to be a great honor, but it's only annoying. She sits there fixing her makeup and you have to do her a _great honor_. In other words, you take one look around the house pull it off a hook on the coat rack, or off her dresser, and give it to her. Your _reward_ is to have a cloud deposit rose petals on your head, for an hour before joy comes again and the spell wears off."

"Well if it's really that easy, I'll go help Aphrodite."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go do whatever strawberry stuff Chiron has you doing, and hunt down the titans over the weekend."

"Thanks, James. But be back at camp by Monday morning."

"Am I allowed to ask why?"

"Nope, don't ask questions because I won't tell you." James sprung to attention "Yes ma'am."

"Now soldier, you've ben slacking. I want five laps around the palace, go!" Saline laughed as James tore out of the room, knocking over a small table in his haste to obey. She was sure he was just waiting outside the door, not really running the laps, so imagine her surprise when he come back in minutes later, panting slightly.

"You know I was kidding right?"

"Yeah, but you haven't laughed in a while." James replied

Saline didn't reply. James, however did not notice and kept talking. "Besides, I didn't really run those laps." Saline slapped him. "Did you just lie to me?" James, unfazed, said silkily, "of course not my dear, why would you ever think so?"

"Stop fooling around."

"Never," James replied as he picked Saline up by the waist, and started spinning around.

"Puuuut meeee dowwwwwn!" Saline screamed.

"Okay," James said and put her down so fast that she promptly fell over. The two were laughing so hard that James fell over too.

"You're a klutz." Saline accused.

"I'm your klutz," James corrected.

"Okay. I'll accept that."

"And your my-"

"Don't James, You'll only embarrass yourself." James just grinned and kissed her forehead lightly. At this Saline snuggled up to him and put her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled. "Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you most."

"That's not possible."

"Sure it is. I'm doing it."

"Your brain hasn't evolved enough."

"What?"

"Are your ears waterlogged or something?"

"No, I just don't understand."

"Idiot."

"Princess."

Cora came in a moment later. " Saline?" But she got no answer, and the reason was explained as she looked into the room. Saline and James were kissing, arms wrapped around each other. "Saline," Cora said shortly. 'Shut up', and 'go away', were the only responses she got, and she was sure that the kiss never broke.

"Fine way to treat your best friend, Saline," she muttered and left.

**Okay guys! What did you think?! Thanks for reading! R&R people! (you can pm me too.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Tartarus and later

** Okay, guys. I didn't mean to be so mean in the last chapter. Sorry about that. **** Anyway happy reading!**

_Chapter 2 Tartarus and later_

"Stay safe okay?" James whispered into Saline's ear.

"I will. I've done this before."

"But that doesn't mean that I won't worry about you." He said, pulling her close, and kissed her. "Just come back to me okay?"

"Make sure that there's still a camp to come back to, and I will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't blow it up." She said bluntly. At James look she laughed, and kissed him.

"Love you."

"Be safe."

"Really we're going to go through all this again?"

"I worry about you."

"Don't. I'll be fine." With one last kiss, she jumped into the black void that is Tartarus. James had the worst feeling, like that would be the last time that they were that close for a long time.

He turned away; about to go back to camp for some sword training but, something stopped him. A single whisper, his name. Unknowingly, he followed, not really in control of his own feet. What was that?

A moment later a scream pierced through the curtain of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 half blood hill

**What? Did I post two chapters in a day? How awesome am I? (You can tell that I'm bored and have nothing to do.) Sorry the last chapter was short. This one will be longer though. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned these books, I would put this in a book, not on a fanfic site.**

_Chapter 3 Half Blood Hill_

Saline was quite proud of herself. Going into Tartarus _and _hunting down the titans _and _dueling them to get a portion of their power _in a weekend?_ You can't get much more freaking awesome that that. She had doubled the power to include the titan's power.

_All thanks to James._ She thought, as she looked down at the ring on her finger. **(They are not engaged people. They are 15.) **The bright silver ring was shaped in the infinity symbol, with a band around to make it a ring. In each oval was a pearl, one grey-silver the other sea green. Just like the color of their eyes. The sweetest thing about the ring was the tiny engraving. _I'll love you for infinity._

James did little things to show her his love all the time. Flowers, Jewelry, cake all kinds of stuff. Her favorite was definitely the scariest.

_~* flashback*~_

Saline looked up groggily and rubber her eyes. Lazily, she gropes her hand around her bedside table, to pick up….nothing. Her amulet was gone. Saline fell out of bed in surprise and began to tear apart the cabin to search.

"Stupid hair," she muttered angrily. She loved her dirty blonde waist length hair, it made more disguises available but really, it was just plain annoying sometimes. She grabbed a ribbon off her bedside table and tied up her hair, Cinderella style, then pulled big, plastic storage bins and dumped out the contents. She was fully panicking now. She had not go on two full solo quests, to lose her amulet.

"Saline?"

"Not now Annabeth."

"But Saline-"

"I said not now."

Annabeth hesitated for a moment, before "Saline?"

"What!" Saline turned around with fire blazing in her eyes.

"Someone's here to see you," Annabeth responded rocking innocently rocking back and forth on her toes.

"Great," Saline responded turning around again. "They can help me look. You can too. I don't care what kind of a mess you make, just find it!"

"You don't have to look anymore," said a new, deeper voice, teasing her.

Saline stood and turned around to face James. "Why not," she asked suspiciously.

"Because it's right here," James held up her blue, tear-drop shaped amulet. But it was different now. It was in a new setting. Grey-silver and sea green pearls, with blue diamonds laced the chain and the jewel itself had silver glinting seaweed stretched across it.

Saline was astounded. James, so wonderful, and strong, and sweet, and well the list could go on and on, had loved _her._ Saline whose hair was falling out of its loose ribbon, in pj's and owl slippers? She tackled him down to the ground in a huge hug. "Thank you," she whispered into his chest.

Annabeth left quietly. She knew when she wasn't needed.

~*_end of flashback*~_

She had felt like a princess then, something amazing, something important. James, seeing the happiness on her face had promised himself that he would only ever make her happy. So far he had succeeded.

She couldn't wait to see him again.

Saline walked through the sound asleep camp half-blood to cabin six. She very carefully snuck into the cabin. Before she made it to her bed however, she was tackled by Annabeth. "Saline!" she cried.

"Shhhhhh," Saline scolded. "Here's the plan. We're going to act as if I was always here. Let's see if anyone notices. Now go to bed! It's three in the morning for goodness sake."

Within two minutes they were both asleep.

**Okay, how did I do? I'm really ne at this so any reviews are welcome! Constructive criticism is completely different from flames to me, so I love it! By the way, how did these chapters made you feel. The next chapter will be very sad. Most of my friends cried when they read it.**

**Last thing, I have some people to thank. A big thank you to:**

**Amanda **

**Devin **

**Clarisse **

**Kayla**

**Rayka &**

**Tristah!**

**Thanks a bunch guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 launch of the Corrin

**Hey Guys! Chapter four is up for you today! For real, if you read this tell me if I'm any good at writing. I want to be an author, so I need some feedback. Special thanks to anyone who reviewed followed or favorite! **

**A reviewer pointed out a couple of things that I want to clarify. They said that my couple is like an older version of Percabeth. The only reason that this story is not about Percabeth is because this story is really sad. I couldn't do that with Percabeth. Also, they said that James was a son of ****POSEIDON and asked how that was possible. Well, Poseidon hid Percy for years, didn't he? Who said that James wasn't hidden the same way? And when the gods found out that he had Percy, Poseidon was not punished. Zeus was for having Thalia (**_**sea of monsters**_**) so Poseidon must have had another kid, that he was punished for. With the plot, the first five chapters are going to be in the past and the rest is going to have a better plot of trying to fill in the gaps of the past five chapters and get Saline and James back together. It'll make more sense after the first five chapters. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Would I be on fan fiction if I owned the books? **

_Chapter 4 Launch of the Corrin_

~_night of _chapter 2~

'Life is pretty sweet, ' Saline thought as she took of her amulet and put it on her bedside table.

The next morning would change everything.

~_one month later_~

"Saline, THEY FOUND US!" Cora screamed.

Saline cursed and ordered the camp of 200 demigods to pack up and load up the finally finished, silver starship,** (think like a cross between a Jedi cruiser and a Naboo starship.) ** And get ready to take off. The camp started running around furiously trying to get the ship packed up and ready to go.

Saline almost cried. She was hoping to take off before James had found them in the North Carolina valley. James was hunting them, and he had declared war onto the people loyal to Saline. They had to get away.

Within ten minutes, Cora was ushering the last people with supply crates onto the Celestial silver _Corrin._** (Yes, Celestial silver exists. Why are the hunter's arrows silver? Also Saline prefers Celestial silver, because it kills werewolves too. She had enough experience with werewolves to know that pocket knives really were useless.) **

The once warming now sinister sound of the conch shell horn echoed through the valley. "Take off!" saline screamed to the ghostly white Cora, who disappeared into the ship. The admiral's crew was going to need some time to get up to the head of the ship and take off. They needed at least ten minutes.

James' main force stopped as they came over the crest of the hill, looking over into the valley. They all stared in wonder at the huge, as in big enough to hold, support, train and entertain 200 demigods huge, starship was preparing to take off. James did not falter, he came straight for her. Saline knew his intention. To kill her.

The hardest kind of combat for Saline was always when someone wants to kill you but you care about them to do anything more than dodge attacks and run away. That was the definition of this match. Saline looked into his eyes, as she always did looking for hope, reassurance, love anything to at least lessen the feeling of betrayal. She only saw…..she only saw….. well, nothing. James had no feeling for this particular battle. He didn't care. Saline, to him was just another monster to kill. Somehow that was worse than a cold, hard look. She couldn't help herself, she started to cry.

At some point, James called down for a cage to be rolled down the hill. As it sped towards her she noticed a small blonde seven year old girl within it. This hurt her more than anything. She kicked James in the chest and sent him flying away, where Luke intercepted him and kept the battle going, giving Saline time to say goodbye to Annabeth.

Saline grabbed the small girl holding her tight. "Annabeth, listen to me," Saline murmured. "I have to go. I don't know where, but to keep everyone safe…"

"But-"

"Annabeth, please don't make this harder than it already is. Listen to me. I love you so much. You are amazing. Remember what I always told you; there is always something worth fighting for. Promise me that you will always defend home, okay?

"I will, but James, he…. how could he be so cruel?

"I don't sis I thought that we meant more to him."

Malcom came over to the two girls just then. "Saline," he said quickly. "We will cover you while you get away. Cora should be ready to go about now."

"Okay, take Annabeth. Take care of her for me will you? I know it'll be hard, you're both demigods, but do your best. Also," she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Make this right, when it all blows over; make them all forget so I don't cause them any pain. Tell everyone that I'm so sorry; I couldn't find any other way." Malcom nodded.

James screamed and threw Luke off him. Malcom began to run back up to the top of the hill. Saline ran to the_ Corrin_ which was slowly lifting off the ground. But James wasn't going to give up that easily. With the ship's ramp several feet above the ground Saline jumped to grab Cora's waiting hands, and a barbed trident lodged itself in her right calf. She gasped in pain, and barely clung to Cora's hands. The last view of Saline that camp half-blood had, was of her collapsing onto the deck.

"Are you okay?" Cora asked and somehow Saline knew that she wasn't talking about her calf.

"Yeah," Saline said straitening up on her good leg. "No," she corrected suddenly and threw herself onto her friend.

The last view Saline had of the rest of her family, was the sea of longing faces begging her to come back. And of James with that empty look in his eyes.

The look that would haunt her forever.

**Wow. That was depressing. Review people! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 the curse

**Hey guys *laughs nervously* um…. Well I haven't updated in a while, and I am sure that you all hate me. In my defense, I was planning in charge of a class run project, full of eighth graders and a full p.e. class, and I was planning an activity for the fifty youth in my church and I got sick and….. Yeah you probably stopped listening by now. But the holidays are here and I should be better at updating. I PROMISE THAT I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY. I AM SUPER EXCITED FOR THIS PLOT LINE AND WHEN I GET THIS EXCITED ABOUT A STORY I FINISH IT.**

**Wow guys! I honestly thought that no one would pay attention to my story but I got nine reviews and over 560 views! You guys are amazing! You've made my week !**

**So here's your chapter, happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: The rights to the Percy Jackson books are on my Christmas list, now however, I do not own the books.**

_Chapter five: The curse_

Chiron watched as about two hundred demigods crossed the border into camp. When Chiron got down to the huge mass of people, he fought to get to the center, where James was. Campers shouted many things at James and it was probably good that everyone was shouting at the same time, Chiron would be surprised at how foul the language of his campers was. He did however hear some of the very few clean shouting.

"What _exactly _did you think you were doing!?"

"I thought you loved her!"

"Go jump into Tartarus!"

"You know, you hurt us too when you sent her away!"

But James only ever had one response "what are you all talking about?" And Chiron got the feeling that he really didn't know.

"Excuse me?" Chiron said calmly and the whole camp fell silent. "I have gotten several iris messages from you all on your journey back, but James really seems to not know anything. This is odd. I will iris message lady Athena to ask her to come and find out what happened as well as if we can get Saline back." Chiron had barely finished before screams erupted again.

"Whose side are you on?"

"The gods don't care about us, why would Athena help now?"

"Athena doesn't care! If she did, why would she let her own daughter be chased away from her home?"

Little Annabeth stood on a rock, doubling her height. "Um, excuse me." She said testily. And eventually the demigods fell silent. "I don't think that's a bad idea Chiron." Annabeth said and before anyone could protest "_Except _that people have a point. We should ask Lady Artemis to come help. She loves Saline; she will make sure that all judgments are just even though mother shouldn't need it."

No one really had an answer to that, so Malcom jutted in. "I will take care of camp while you get the goddesses to come down here." Then he whispered into Chiron's ear "Saline asked me to make sure that once this is all smoothed over, she wants' everyone to be made to forget how she left, so that she won't cause anyone anymore pain." Chiron nodded. "That seems fitting although I will have to ask Ladies Artemis and Athena about the best course of action."

"Ladies Artemis and Athena will respect Saline's last wishes."

"I know, but for policies sake we must ask."

"Last?" Annabeth interrupted in a guarded tone, "what do you mean last?"

Malcom sighed. He knew this was coming. He picked Annabeth up and set her down off the rock.

"Annabeth, sweetie, Saline might not ever come back, or Cora or anyone aboard the _Corrin_. They think that they will hurt us if they come back."

"NO, YOU'RE LYING!" But Annabeth knew, somehow, that it was true. Tears running down her face, she ran into the Athena cabin and locked the door behind her.

It was only then that Chiron resized what was happening to his camp. Everyone had a personal connection with Saline, they had all found peace and solace and protection in her. She had given herself a personal job of making sure that every person didn't have to suffer through what she had. _She even was a blessing from the gods for me, _Chiron thought. He now understood Saline's last wish. She didn't want to hurt the people she left behind.

Athena and Artemis called the camp's attention that afternoon. As they described exactly what happened to Saline in possibly her last week on earth, James heart shattered into more and more tiny pieces. He had hurt her so bad.

There was no sing along, any capture the flag, no anything that evening. Instead there was a silent ceremony. Everyone gathered around the bonfire at sunset, Saline's favorite time of day. In silence they remembered every single person aboard the _Corrin_. They then trooped up to the big house and put all the left belongings of the long gone campers in the attic, James got many sympathetic looks, but he didn't want them, he was going to fix this, Somehow.

Artemis came to the Poseidon cabin late that night. "James," She said gravely.

"Yes Lady Artemis?" James asked bowing.

"Saline was my favorite demigod of them all, and you've hurt her."

"With all due respect, Lady Artemis, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know you did. And you just lied to me." This was the worst moment in James life because, Artemis was right. As more people talked about it, the more he remembered doing it. He could now remember the entire thing.

"So sorry Lady Artemis," James said coolly with a bow.

"And you don't care. That much is clear from your tone. You have totally hurt everyone in this camp, everyone on the _Corrin_ and scarred Annabeth; I won't even get started on how many tears have streamed down Saline's face. Sorry won't cut it."

With James lack of sincerity, Artemis cursed him that night. Every night, sunrise to sunset, he would mindlessly attack the first person he saw.

**Okay. These first five chapters are important. The entire story is going to be everyone trying to figure out what happened and how to fix it. Here are some really important phrases and clues.**

Only a couple minutes later, Saline had another visitor. James. "Hey, I got you an audience with dad tomorrow." He saw a blur of movement before Saline had her arms around him, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I wasn't supposed to get one until next week."

"I know. You also have stuff you needed to do, and you don't have time to spend here." James said as she kissed her cheek. "You missed" she murmured, and kissed his lips. Her arms around his neck, his around her waist, stoking her long blond hair.

After a while they broke apart, and Saline sighed absentmindedly. "What was that?" James asked.

"What was what?" Saline asked. "You can't hide anything from me. What's going on?" Saline avoided looking into his beautiful sea green eyes, but a strong finger gently lifted her chin. "Come on. Why are you so stressed?"

Saline took a deep breath before responding, "Well, Chiron wants me to raise the price of strawberries, for more celestial bronze for who knows what. I have to get a new motor for the _Corrin_ because someone blew it up, I want to find the titans, Aphrodite _somehow _managed to lose her hairbrush _again_ and-. '' But she was cut off, by a kiss_. _"Hey we can figure this out. You're the smartest demigod alive. We can do this."

"We?"

"Yes Saline, we. I would never leave you."

"Stay safe okay?" James whispered into Saline's ear.

"I will. I've done this before."

"But that doesn't mean that I won't worry about you." He said, pulling her close, and kissed her. "Just come back to me okay?"

He turned away; about to go back to camp for some sword training but, something stopped him. A single whisper, his name. Unknowingly, he followed, not really in control of his own feet. What was that?

A moment later a scream pierced through the curtain of darkness.

She thought, as she looked down at the ring on her finger. **(They are not engaged people. They are 15.)**The bright silver ring was shaped in the infinity symbol, with a band around to make it a ring. In each oval was a pearl, one grey-silver the other sea green. Just like the color of their eyes. The sweetest thing about the ring was the tiny engraving. _I'll love you for infinity. _

She had felt like a princess then, something amazing, something important. James, seeing the happiness on her face had promised himself that he would only ever make her happy. So far he had succeeded.

'Life is pretty sweet, ' Saline thought as she took of her amulet and put it on her bedside table.

The next morning would change everything.

James did not falter, he came straight for her. Saline knew his intention. To kill her.

The hardest kind of combat for Saline was always when someone wants to kill you but you care about them to do anything more than dodge attacks and run away. That was the definition of this match. Saline looked into his eyes, as she always did looking for hope, reassurance, love anything to at least lessen the feeling of betrayal. She only saw…..she only saw….. well, nothing. James had no feeling for this particular battle. He didn't care. Saline, to him was just another monster to kill. Somehow that was worse than a cold, hard look. She couldn't help herself, she started to cry.

**Anyone got any theories? Thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed!**

**The Demigod Gryffindor**

So sorry for not updating like I said I would. My sister decided that her computer game was more important than my fanfiction. Thanks for saying that I was an awesome writer. Writing is my Life! And I promise that I will never abandon this story.

**Writer432**

You are amazing! Thanks for reviewing so much. Thanks for all your complements. I love how you are so honest in your reviews I can tell you that you really love my story. I can't tell you how excited I was to have you review, I love your stories and here you are telling me that mine is amazing. Dream come true.

**Queen Ore-sama**

You are so amazing as well. First review ever and a good one too. I thought I was going to get so many flames. I was screaming and going on and on about it for _days! _Thanks a bunch!

**Snowslayer23**

I know right?! I get so excited when I read depressing stories. Is it bad that I get happy because of other people's pain?

**Please excuse any typos or extra letters, I was holding my one year old baby sister while typing this, and she **_**loves**_** the keyboard. Sorry about that. I think that I fixed everything though.**


	6. Chapter 6 sisters

**Okay, so this chapter sucked, so for anyone who read it before, needs to read this redone version. The reason the chapter sucked was because I was in crazy person mode when I typed it. Sorry about the long wait…on the bright side, I finished the entire layout of the story and I have a full plotline.**

*********This chapter takes place right after Zeus sends the seven back to camp half blood. *********

"Leo, they're gaining!" called Piper form the back of the _Argo II_ her voice barely audible in the current of wind that Zeus had sent them back to camp in. Leo swore in Spanish as he looked back at the silver starship whose shadow was slowly over taking them.

"Battle positions," Frank called, pulling out his bow, but then Annabeth was right next to him, pulling the bow out of his hands. "We will not attack," she said with a note of urgency and seriousness.

"But Annie," Percy protested, still screaming against the sharp winds, "We don't know who they are!"

"I do," Annabeth replied defiantly, looking up at the starship that she hadn't seen in ten years.

Yanking the bow out of Annabeth's grip, Frank called over the roaring winds "Jason, try and give us more speed, or slow them down, or something!"

"I can't!" Jason called from the sky over by Leo at the controls. "Something's stopping me; I don't have control over anything!"

"We need to stop and see what they want!" Annabeth called, trying to force some sense into her words.

"How do we know that they won't attack?" asked Piper calling from the top of the mast. Annabeth ignored her and made her way over to Leo who was trying to gain speed to outrun the ship.

Before anyone could do anything more, the ramp of the ship lowered and a midnight blue mass landed onto the ship and stretching out her arms, her blue tear drop necklace glowed and the _Argo II_ came to a sudden stop, as well as the silver starship hovering slightly behind.

Percy had one view of a twenty four year old girl with eyes of shattered glass, a navy blue short sleeved shirt with a cursive word on the front, tight knee length jean shorts, knee high caramel brown boots and half silver, half blonde hair in a tight French braid, before his boyfriend instincts put him an alert. The girl was making her way toward Annabeth. Without a second thought, he ran between the two, uncapping riptide. "Back away from her," he said pointing riptide at her throat. Instead of replying, the girl simply made a sword appear in her hand and engaged Percy in combat.

"Percy stop!" Screamed Annabeth "That's my sister!"

**Sorry it's so short. Hope it's better than before….. review!**


End file.
